


[podfic] manner of giving

by TwoMenAndAGuava (drakkynfyre47)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Satedan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava
Summary: “Ooh, looks like our Doctor’s being courted,” Laura says with a smirk.“What? No! What?” Carson sputters, blushing.(now with download link!)





	[podfic] manner of giving

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [manner of giving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656072) by [eliotkeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotkeats/pseuds/eliotkeats). 



Music: "Gladiolus Rag" by Scott Joplin

[(download link)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gb11mizarek1ztb/manner_of_giving.mp3)


End file.
